Último Día
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Las últimas horas de Myrtle la Llorona en el mundo de los vivos. Para el reto Aguila de Bronce del foro Provocare Ravenclaw.


Para Mirtle no era fácil vivir en Hogwarts, no pasaba un solo día sin que alguien no se acordase de meterse con ella. Las razones eran todo un abanico de imaginación. Iban desde su peinado hasta sus gafas.

Ese día había sido el estúpido de Olive Hornby el que se había burlado de sus gafas comparándolas con dos lupas que la hacían parecer una especie de sapo monstruoso. Ni siquiera se molesto en recoger sus libros, bastante tuvo con mantener la compostura hasta salir de la clase y correr al baño.

La puerta no había terminado de cerrarse cuando sus gafas ya se habían empañado, se encerró en su habitáculo favorito y se sentó sobre el inodoro mientras no paraba de llorar y llorar. Nunca había entendido por que se metían con ella. No era una chica fuerte no aguantaba bien las burlas. Sus años en el colegio Muggle lo habían demostrado. Y ni todos los ánimos que su madre se empeñaba en darle cada vez que hablaban la ayudaba.

No le servía que su madre le dijera que si estaba en Ravenclaw era por algo. Sus padres eran Muggles, ellos no eran de este nuevo mundo que era el suyo ahora. Mirtle se preguntaba a diario que vio el sombrero seleccionador para ponerle en la casa de Ravenclaw. Ella no era brillante, al menos no se consideraba brillante.

Y no podía hacerlo cuando todos los alumnos del colegio se burlaban de ella.

Las lágrimas seguían escurriéndose entre sus gafas ya empañadas. Tuvo que quitárselas pues no veía absolutamente nada y le había parecido oir algo. En efecto, alguien acababa de entrar en el baño. Seguro que venían a burlarse de ella. La sangre empezó a hervirle de rabia pero se contuvo de abrir el cubículo. Unos pasos rápidos y silenciosos cruzaron parte del baño. Mirtle que aun lloraba pero cada vez menos se apoyo en la puerta del baño. Unos sonidos extraños inundaron el baño, parecía una mezcla entre arcadas y silbidos furiosos.

Mirtle frunció el ceño sin entender nada y menos entendió cuando se oyó el crepitar de un bloque de cemento sobre otro seguido de algo viscoso arrastrándose y un siseo bajo. No tenía sentido pero Mirtle ya estaba harta. Ya estaba completamente harta, ni siquiera allí la dejaban tranquila, venían a molestarla incluso a su rincón.

Con furia abría la puerta del cubículo y miro hacia adelante. Fue su último acto con su cuerpo. Unos ojos amarillos como el sol más brillante le devolvía la mirada. Le atravesaba la mente y el cuerpo como si de un latigazo invisible se tratara. No pudo moverse era incapaz. Solo podía seguir mirando esos hipnotizantes ojos, que como dos charcos profundos en los que se hundía cada vez más rápido.

Notaba como cada célula, cada tendón, neurona, musculo, cabello, hueso, y molécula quedaba totalmente petrificada. Todo su cuerpo se convertía en una piedra viviente. Inmóvil. Pero por alguna razón Mirtle sabía que su tormento no terminaría hay. No se equivoco, lo primero que noto fue la ausencia de aire, sus pulmones se negaban a aspirarlo. No podía respirar. La vista se le nublaba por momentos como si una niebla blanca le cubría los ojos. Pero aun veía esos brillantes ojos.

Lo que siguió casi lo vio venir como un bálsamo tras aquel tormento que era la inmovilidad y la asfixia. Su corazón se detuvo, no lentamente como cabía esperar sino de golpe, su corazón que latía galopante se paró en seco. Mirtle murió en ese momento pero no cayó, por alguna razón no cayó al suelo, por alguna razón su vista se aclaro. Esos ojos amarillos que la apartaron de la vida se habían esfumado.

Por un momento respiro aliviada creyendo que solo había sido una alucinación pero algo no iba bien. No podía respirar pero no se sentía mal por no poder hacerlo. Frunció el ceño ignorante de lo que estaba pasando hasta que le dio por bajar la mirada y vio su propio cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Totalmente rígido con las gafas rotas en su mano cerrada. Tenía una cara que no sabía describir.

Pero, ¿Cómo describirías tu propio rostro tras tu muerte? Es algo que nadie podría comprender, la locura se posaría en cualquier humano que contemplase su propia muerte y mortalidad. Entonces a Mirtle le vino a la cabeza que si su cuerpo estaba hay tirado que era ahora ella. No tardo en averiguarlo cuando miro sus manos translucidas y blanquecinas. Durante varios minutos se desconsoló y lloró por su muerte. Se sentó aun sin necesidad en el retrete. Lloró hasta que se dio cuenta que nadie acudía preocupado por su tardanza. La desolación la inundo.

Nadie parecía reparar en su muerte. Aun entre lágrimas fantasmales seguía mirando su cuerpo a la espera de que alguien llegase. Tardó lo que le pareció a Mirtle una autentica eternidad. ¿Y quién era el que la había descubierto? Mirtle no se lo creía, Olive Hornby era quien la había encontrado. Y ni siquiera estaba arrepentido de haberla hecho llorar. Si la había encontrado era porque todos sabían donde se escondía ella a llorar y porque Dippet le había obligado a buscarla y disculparse.

Mirtle le observo, Olive estaba aterrado por el cuerpo inerte y el fantasma que estaba sobre él. Le divirtió verle así. Una idea maligna recorrió su mente. Una idea que sería su misión por el resto de la eternidad.

Haría la vida imposible al responsable de su muerte: Olive Hornby.


End file.
